The present invention relates to decorative and functional structural members usable on a support surface such as a wall or floor or the like in residences, offices or such structures. In particular, the invention relates to structures made up of a frame which can be secured to the aforementioned support surface and to which tiles or panels of various types can be secured. The tiles or panels may take many forms and features as will be clear from the following description of the invention.